Nouvelle vie
by Dinou
Summary: L'arrivée d'Emmett dans la vie de Rosalie


**Titre **: Nouvelle vie

**Auteur **: Dinou

**Pairing **: Rosalie/Emmett

**Rating **: tout public

**Genre **: romance

**Résumé **: L'arrivée d'Emmett dans la vie de Rosalie.

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de la saga Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans, merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice

**Note de l'auteur **: fic écrite dans le cadre du défi « vie d'avant » sur la communauté LJ average_forks.

**Nombre de mots **: 1737

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

Esmé et Carlisle se lancèrent un regard lourd de signification : depuis qu'ils avaient « adopté » Rosalie, ils sentaient que la jeune femme avait beaucoup de mal à se faire à sa nouvelle vie. Carlisle savait qu'elle avait compris que de toute façon, s'il ne l'avait pas transformé, elle serait morte seule dans cette rue. Mais pourtant, elle ne cessait de repenser à sa vie d'avant, à tout ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vivre : jamais elle ne pourrait porter d'enfant, personne ne l'appellerait maman, jamais elle ne se verrait vieille avec ses petits-enfants autour d'elle, pas de mari pour partager des souvenirs. Elle en avait fait part à Esmé, cette dernière l'avait écoutée, l'avait bercée, lui permettant de retrouver ainsi la chaleur et l'amour d'une mère.

Cependant, Rosalie se sentait oppresser, comme si la vie qu'elle menait à présent auprès des Cullen l'étouffait. Elle était à présent un vampire qui se maîtrisait, elle n'avait plus besoin qu'Esmé soit à ses côtés pour être sûre qu'elle ne s'attaque pas à des êtres humains. Alors, un après-midi, elle se leva et décida de partir chasser pour essayer de se changer les idées.

Elle courrait à toute allure, ne cherchant pas vraiment de gibier, elle avait juste besoin de bouger, de s'extérioriser, mais elle fut coupée dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit le hurlement d'un homme mêlé au cri d'un ours. Alors, Rosalie se mit à courir en direction de là d'où venait le cri. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'elle devait y aller.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit un jeune homme mal en point, du sang luisait sur son visage et l'ours contre lequel il essayait de se défendre allait l'achever. Rosalie ne réfléchit plus et se lança sur l'ours. L'animal ne vit rien venir, Rosalie le terrassa rapidement et plant ses crocs dans la carotide de l'animal, le vidant ainsi rapidement de son sang.

Puis, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir l'expérience de Carlisle pour savoir qu'il était extrêmement mal en point, et qu'il était impossible de lui sauver la vie.

« Un ange… vous êtes un ange… vous êtes venue pour m'amener auprès du sauveur ? » demanda t-il dans un murmure alors que Rosalie se penchait au-dessus de lui.

Cette dernière avait du mal à croire que cet homme la prenne pour un ange. Rosalie plongea ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme, elle ne sut pourquoi, l'attrait du sang n'était pas présent, pourtant il en était couvert. Elle ne savait alors pourquoi, elle voulait le sauver, avoir une chance de le voir sourire et de voir ses yeux pétillés. Elle ne sortit de ses réflexions que lorsqu'elle sentit la main du jeune homme recouvrir une des siennes.

« Ne m'abandonne pas mon bel ange… reste auprès de moi jusqu'à la fin… » dit-il ans un murmure alors qu'il se sentait partir.

Rosalie ne pouvait toujours pas parlé, mais elle prit une décision alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience. En faisant toujours fi du sang, elle le mit sur son épaule et se mit à courir aussi vite que possible auprès des siens, elle était certaines que Carlisle arriverait à le sauver, il devait le sauver. Malgré sa grande vélocité, elle avait l'impression que les cent cinquante kilomètres qui la séparaient des siens étaient interminables.

Mais pourtant, elle finit par arriver.

« Carlisle ! » cria t-elle.

Son père d'adoption ne se fit pas attendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rosalie ? Qui est-ce ? »

« Sauve le. » dit-elle sans répondre aux questions de Carlisle.

Carlisle ausculta rapidement le jeune homme.

« Je ne peux plus rien faire Rosalie. »

« Bien sûr que tu peux ! » s'écria t-elle. « Sauve le… comme tu m'as sauvée. »

« Rosalie… vu son état, il est fort probable que je ne puisse rien faire. » tenta t-il de la résonner.

« Je t'en prie… sauve le… essaie… » dit-elle alors qu'Esmé venait prendre place aux côtés de Rosalie pour la calmer.

Carlisle plongea son regard dans le plus jeune membre de sa famille, puis il se tourna vers Esmé. Il vit dans le regard de sa femme la même supplique dans celui de sa fille. Il acquiesça, porta le jeune homme dans une des chambres de la maison et le mordit. Avant qu'il n'y ait plus de sang en lui et que son cœur ne cesse de battre, il parvint à s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il se releva, il vit Rosalie dans l'entrée de la chambre.

« Va-t-il survivre ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Seul le temps pourra le dire. » dit-il avant de poser un baiser sur le front de la jolie blonde et de partir rejoindre sa femme.

Rosalie entra alors dans la chambre et vint prendre place auprès du jeune. Elle lui prit la main et resta à son côté, voulant être près de lui à son réveil. Elle sentit quelqu'un dans son dos, elle n'avait pas besoin de demander qui cela pouvait être.

« Que veux-tu Edward ? » demanda t-elle à son frère.

« Voir comment tu vas et si tu n'as besoin de rien. »

« Je vais bien, et la seule chose dont j'ai besoin c'est de savoir qu'il va s'en tirer. » dit-elle en serrant encore plus fort la main du jeune homme.

« J'entends les pensées Rosalie, je ne connais pas l'avenir. »

« Entends-tu ses pensées ? »

« C'est confus, mais je pense que ta présence l'apaise. »

« Merci Edward. »

Puis Edward sortit, laissant Rosalie seule.

Trois jours passèrent pendant lesquels Rosalie refusait de quitter le chevet de celui qu'elle avait tenu à sauver, refusant même d'aller chasser. Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter.

Et le quatrième jour, le jeune homme finit par reprendre conscience. Se trouvant dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, d'instinct il sauta du lit et se mit en position d'attaque.

Rosalie se leva doucement du lit et planta son regard dans celui rougeoyant du jeune homme.

« N'aie pas peur. » lui dit-elle doucement alors qu'elle sentait le reste de sa famille la rejoindre. « Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, je te le promets. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » finit-il par demander.

« Un ours t'a attaqué, tu allais mourir… alors j'ai demandé à… mon père de te sauver… »

« Tu es l'ange… » finit-il par dire. « C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es l'ange de la forêt ? »

« Tu m'as prise pour un ange, mais je n'en suis pas un… je suis un vampire… et maintenant toi aussi tu en es un. »

Le jeune homme la regarda, ayant apparemment du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Emmett. » finit par répondre le jeune homme. « Je suis vraiment un vampire ? » demanda t-il

« Oui. » répondit Carlisle, intervenant enfin. « Nous allons tout t'expliquer si tu le souhaites, mais peut-être faudrait-il d'abord l'emmener chasser. »

« Je peux avoir les explications en même temps que la chasse ? » demanda Emmett.

« Bien sûr, nous allons tout t'expliquer en route. » dit calmement Carlisle, sachant comment un vampire nouveau-né pouvait être instable.

Rosalie resta tout le temps à ses côtés, pendant les explications sur leur mode de vie et sur ce qu'il était à présent. Il avait du mal à contrôler sa soif, et il avait vite compris que le sang animal n'était pas ce qu'il devrait boire. Mais Carlisle et Esmé étaient patients, et prenaient le temps de l'aider quand l'envie de chasser l'humain le prenait. Rosalie restait à ses côtés toutes les nuits pour être sûre qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises.

Au bout de plusieurs mois auprès des Cullen, Emmett finit par prendre ses marques et contrôler sa soif. Il s'était vite lié avec Edward, avait adopté Esmé et Carlisle comme ses nouveaux parents, et il se sentait de plus en plus attiré par Rosalie, mais il la considérait toujours comme un ange.

Et puis, une nuit, alors que Rosalie lisait un livre à ses côtés, Emmett tenta le tout pour le tout. Il prit le livre des mains de Rosalie et posa une main tendre sur la joue de la jeune femme.

« Que se passe t-il Emmett ? » demanda t-elle.

« J'espère juste que tu ne m'en voudras pas. » dit-il avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui peuplait ses pensées depuis des mois.

A la plus grande surprise d'Emmett, Rosalie répondit avec beaucoup de passion et d'avidité à ce baiser, et sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'eut planifié, ils se retrouvèrent à assouvir leur passion une bonne partie de la nuit.

Lorsque le jour se leva, Rosalie était blottie tout contre Emmett, profitant de l'anéantissement d'après l'amour. Elle laissait ses doigts vagabonder sur le torse de son amant, posant parfois des baisers à l'endroit où se trouvait le cœur d'Emmett. Ce dernier lui caressait le dos, et posait des baisers sur le front de Rosalie.

« Dieu que je t'aime… » lâcha Emmett dans un soupire.

Rosalie leva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui d'Emmett

« Moi aussi je t'aime. » dit-elle en se blottissant plus contre lui.

Emmett sourit, rassuré de ne pas être rejeté et se décida à ravir encore une fois le corps de Rosalie.

Lorsqu'ils se décidèrent enfin à rejoindre le reste du clan, ils ne trouvèrent que des visages souriants. Ils ne dirent rien ils leur sourirent en retour puis allèrent s'asseoir près de la baie vitrée pour profiter d'une magnifique journée ensoleillée.

Emmett posa sa tête sur les genoux de Rosalie et laissa son regard vagabonder sur les beautés à l'extérieur. Rosalie, quant à elle réfléchissait aux changements que sa vie avait opérés ces derniers mois, depuis sa transformation à cette nuit merveilleuse dans les bras d'Emmett. Elle se rendit compte qu'Emmett était celui qui pouvait la rendre heureuse, et que si Carlisle ne l'avait pas transformée, elle ne l'aurait jamais rencontré. Elle caressa tendrement les cheveux d'Emmett et lui sourit, sa vie s'était embellie depuis l'arrivée de son homme, et pour rien au monde elle n'échangerait son bonheur.

**Fin.**

J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

A bientôt

**Dinou**


End file.
